


Coming back

by Catzylap



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 04:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12719328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catzylap/pseuds/Catzylap
Summary: Lapis comes back to earth with Lars and the off colors and reunited with Peridot. Teen for several instances of cursing.





	Coming back

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a friendos birthday, it's my first oneshot sorry if it sucks.

Lapis POV

 

Well, this is it, I'm going to see her for the first time in what seemed like years. I'm scared she's going to not want to be barn mates. I'm scared she's going to not want to make meepmorps or farm vegetables or watch the twinkling stars out in the country side. I'm scared she's going to hate me forever. Before I left we did everything together and Steven told me when I left she wanted to do nothing, there was even a time she didn't want to even look at Pumpkin because she reminded her of me.

I'm glad I'm even getting this opportunity to see her due to me getting in a fight with an Emerald with Steven and the off colors. and in the process the barn went down in flames. I told Steven I couldn't be in space forever and I needed to get down to earth to see her.

I look out the large glass window in the sun incinerator, they were close to landing on the beach. I held my breath trying to calm down, Steven looked up at me sympathetically.

"She misses you Lapis! She was depressed for months after you left and still is!" I'm sure he said that to make me feel better but I literally caused her newfound depression? I felt like a bitch. 

I looked away and grunted, I wasn't ready to see her yet I wanted to so badly. Then I heard the ship doors open and Lars ran out of the ship followed by the off colors and Steven who glanced at Lapis one more time. "She's staying in the bathroom just go when you're ready" he said "good luck" I tried to smile at him but failed and flew out of the ship

All around me was a cheerful aura Lars and Steven were reunited with their families and friends, everyone was ooing Because Lars kissed Sadie. I had no idea why humans freak out over such rituals. I had seen it on camp pining hearts just about every episode and me and Peridot would always be confused. She said Steven told her it had something to do with human affection or something.

I landed on the temple house porch where Pumpkin was laying, she heard the flapping of my wings and turned around basically leaping on me licking my face I smiled and petted her hair. "I missed you too girl" i picked her up after Pumpkin had her hyper moment and walked inside the temple.

Nothing inside had changed except the music coming from the bathroom Lapis walked up to the door quietly and slowly, I closed her eyes and held the door knob lightly and pulled it to the side, I peeked in.

Peridot was turned the other way laying on a mattress in the bathtub listening to music which softly filled the air.

"Hello" I said awkwardly I had no other idea of what to say and I closed my eyes in regret.

"Oh hey lazu-" her natural tone of voice was cut off by her turning around suddenly her eyes allready foggy she shakes immensely and slowly exits the tub.

I stayed silent as the small green gem just looked up at me then she quickly grabbed my sides gripping the end of my top and sobbing into it. 

"Laz-lazuli-" she was choking on her tears as they also soaked lapises top. "Y-you left a-and I-i" she cried even more holding me with so much pressure I fell to the floor and she was on top of me crying like there was no tomorrow. 

After about three crying fits she calmed down just laying on top of me breathing in a calming slow pattern  
"I'm sorry I left you..."  
"I don't care"  
"The barn went down in flames"  
"I don't give a clod"  
"I was so selfish and i,-"  
"I DON'T FUCKING CARE LAZULI ALL THAT MATTERS IS YOU'RE BACK AND YOURE SAFE" she screamed and  
Held on to me tightly, I wrapped my arms around her and snuggled my face into her hair. We stayed like this for a bit until Peridot got up and helped me get up as well.

Peridot looked at me and brought over a small stepping stool "what are you doing..." I asked in utter confusion as she green gem got up on the stool and wrapped her small arms around my neck "I saw this on camp pining hearts and I wanted to try it if you don't min-" I dove in and kissed her just like on camp pining hearts, it was messy and warm and I kind of liked it.

I had my Peri back.


End file.
